Reinas y Titeres
by BarbieEliz
Summary: -Los finales felices son difíciles de conseguir, incluso cuando se supone que eres un héroe-musito August sonriendo con nostalgia al mirarla, Regina lo miro a los ojos y asintió en silencio, conocía bastante bien su historia, el héroe que no se había comportado como tal.


Dentro de la cabaña de Gold se encontraba August atado de pies y manos, con la boca cubierta por un pañuelo que le impedía hablar, siendo observado fijamente por Cruella de Vil desde el sofá que había en la cabaña, por otra parte estaba Regina, la Reina Malvada estaba cruzada de brazos apoyada en la pared detrás de Cruella, con un gesto que fácilmente podría intimidar a cualquiera…

-Es una pena que tengamos que destrozar tu bello rostro, tan guapo…tanto desperdicio-siseo Cruella cruzándose de piernas y arqueando las cejas con un gesto descarado, lanzándola una mirada a August que parecía atravesarlo, Regina desde la esquina de la cabaña observaba todo cruzada de brazos y en silencio.

-Cuidado, Cruella…Se trata de que nos diga lo que sabe, no de abuses de la marioneta y lo traumatices para siempre-ironizo Regina rodando los ojos y acercándose al sofá donde estaba sentada Cruella, quien arqueando una ceja miro despectivamente a la Reina Malvada, quien con toda su arrogancia tomo asiento al lado de ella, en uno de los brazos del sofá.

-Regina, por que no vas a ayudar en algo a los demás y me dejas a mi sola con este muñeco?-rio Cruella levantándose del sofá y acercándose provocativamente a August, quien se tensó al sentir como la mujer tomaba con firmeza su rostro y se acercaba hasta rozar su mejilla, en ese momento August agradeció tener puesta una mordaza o de lo contrario seguramente tendría los labios de Cruella de Vil sobre los suyos.

-Y dejarte toda a diversión a ti sola, querida?-pregunto Regina en tono malicioso, sonriendo con maldad y arqueando una ceja con arrogancia, la morena se levantó del sofá y fijo sus ojos en August, quien podía sentir la mirada intensa de Cruella en el, comenzaba a temer que las bromas de Regina acerca de lo que Cruella le haría fueran verdad, August noto algo raro, poco más que desconcertante, Regina Mills lo miraba con…deseo? Quizá las torturas lo habían trastornado pero podía jurar que Regina se acercaba a él con toda la intención de provocarlo, pero antes de acercarse Regina se detuvo a mirar a Cruella con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Yo no comparto mis juguetes-siseo Cruella con una sonrisa descarada, arqueando las cejas y deslizando sus dedos por las mejillas de August, quien de inmediato se tensó y deseo poder salir de ahí, Regina trago saliva y decidió jugarse todo por el todo en ese momento, si no actuaba Cruella se divertiría con August y en cuanto llegaran Gold, Maléfica y Úrsula lo matarían por no revelarles la información.

-Dejemos que el elija-siseo Regina con una sonrisa seductora al mirar a August, maldición, maldición, tenía que pasarle justo a ella, no podían haber dejado a Úrsula custodiando al muñeco de madera, no, tenían que dejarle a la adicta a la ginebra, se dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a August y posaba sus manos en su rostro, sentándose en sus piernas para sorpresa de August y con suavidad desataba la mordaza que cubría la boca de August, Cruella la observaba con la mandíbula desencajada, quizá se había equivocado y Regina seguía siendo la Reina Malvada.

-Esa es la Reina Malvada de la que había escuchado hablar, es un placer verla de nuevo-rio Cruella con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver a Regina tirar la mordaza al piso con despreocupación, Cruella se acercó a ella y tomándola del brazo la hizo levantarse para ver sus ojos destellantes-Esto no es por turnos, ahora se buena compañera y déjanos solos-sonrió Cruella arqueando las cejas y devolviendo su mirada a August que parecía estar enmudecido, tenía a dos de las villanas más retorcidas de la historia y no sabía que harían con él, aunque se podía dar una clara idea de lo que tenían en mente, por lo menos Cruella, quien ya se acercaba a él y tomaba asiento en las piernas de August.

-Nunca fui buena jugando en equipo-siseo Regina con una sonrisa traviesa al tomar desprevenida a Cruella y lanzándole un hechizo inmovilizador, antes de pasar una mano por el rostro de Cruella y dormirla, provocando que la mujer cayera al piso causando un estruendo, Regina rodo los ojos al notar la mirada incrédula de August, quien debatía su mirada entre Regina y Cruella.

-Qué demonios acaba de suceder?!-grito August al salir del trance con un gesto de no comprender absolutamente nada, Regina rodo los ojos y con un sencillo movimiento de muñeca hizo que las cuerdas que ataban a August desaparecieran.

-Te acabo de salvar el pellejo, marioneta, cierra la boca y mueve las piernas que no tardan en venir por tu cabeza y la mía-se quejó Regina mirando despectivamente a August y dándole una última mirada a Cruella que yacía en el piso inconsciente, August cerro la boca y fijo su mirada en Regina, quien noto cierta desconfianza-No soy una de ellas, muñeco, solo trataba de mantenerte a salvo-ironizo Regina rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Me torturaste-se quejó August siguiendo los pasos de Regina, saliendo de la cabaña, ambos se fijaron en que nadie los siguiera ni se acercara, Regina lo medito unos segundos y termino por decidir en no usar magia para evitar que Gold o Maléfica la detectaran y llegaran más pronto.

-Ellas te hubieran hecho algo peor, Gold incluso te hubiera podido matar, así que no te quejes tanto-siseo Regina dándole una mirada arrogante antes de comenzar a caminar cada vez más rápido en dirección al bosque, August titubeo unos segundos pero comenzó a correr siguiendo los pasos de la Reina Malvada, no tenía más opción que confiar en ella.

-Gracias-musito August al alcanzar a la morena y sujetarla del brazo para detenerla y hacer que sus ojos se posaran en él, Regina noto la pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro de August y asintió en silencio, ambos se miraron unos cortos segundos para después apresurar su camino lejos de ahí.

* * *

En casa de los Charming todos parecían inquietos, mientras que Emma daba vueltas en círculos por toda la sala con el semblante preocupado, Mary Margareth estaba sentada en el sofá con un gesto inquietud y ansias, mientras que David estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor con un gesto pensativo, igual de nervioso que su hija…

-No me gusta nada que Regina este metida con esas mujeres-se quejó Emma negando con la cabeza, aunque Regina supiera cuidarse sola no terminaba de fiarse de que pudiera enfrentar a las tres de las villanas más temidas de los cuentos sin salir lastimada.

-Regina se sabe cuidar sola, créeme, no por nada es la Reina Malvada-ironizo David tratando de convencerse a sí mismo también, ganándose una mirada suspicaz de Emma.

-Estamos hablando de Maléfica, esa mujer se puede convertir en dragón-replico Emma rodando los ojos, tanto David como Mary Margareth torcieron los gestos, su hija tenía razón, ambos estaban a punto de decir algo pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, dando paso a Regina y August que llegaban corriendo y agitados, las miradas de los Charming se centraron en ellos.

-Regina-musito Mary Margareth levantándose de su asiento de golpe al ver a la morena llegar y entrar cerrando la puerta a su espalda, David también se acercó a August y Regina, Emma los miraba con un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto David al acercarse a Regina y August con la mirada llena de preocupación-¿Están bien?-pregunto David notando como Regina y August estaban tomados del brazo y respiraban entrecortado, era evidente que habían corrido.

-Bien, le salve el pellejo a la marioneta viviente-dijo Regina soltando a August con desdén y normalizando su respiración-Ahora tenemos que pensar cómo salir con vida los dos-se quejó Regina torciendo el gesto y recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

-Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta, August-sonrió Emma abrazando a August con cariño, Mary Margareth hizo lo mismo que su hija.

-Mamá!-el grito de Henry hizo que Regina fijara su mirada en la escalera, su hijo bajaba corriendo directo hacia ella y casi la tumba de un abrazo al aferrarse a su cintura, Regina acaricio su cabello con una sonrisa sincera, sin darse cuenta que la mirada de August estaba fija en ellos, nunca se habría imaginado ver a la Reina Malvada de aquella manera, jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera como la que tenía Regina en esos momentos.

-¿Qué paso con las Reinas de la Oscuridad?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de intriga, sintiendo un mal presentimiento al ver como Regina y August torcían los gestos.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para contar que paso y decidir qué haremos-musito Regina con un gesto de seriedad y resignación, todos pasaron a la sala para tratar de buscar una solución por lo menos temporal.

* * *

Las cosas sucedieron tan rápido como habían podido contar lo sucedido, Henry le dijo a Regina donde tenía la página del libro que mostraba la puerta del Autor, Emma había insistido en que Regina y August se ocultaran para su seguridad pero Regina se había negado rotundamente, argumentando que tarde o temprano terminarían encontrándolas y que aún tenían una oportunidad de salir bien librados de esa situación o por lo menos de ganar tiempo, así que acordaron que Regina y August irían a la mansión a buscar la página del libro y lo demás tendrían que decidirlo según se dieran las cosas.

* * *

En la mansión Mills el ambiente era tenso, August estaba en la recamara principal mientras Regina buscaba unas cosas en el cuarto de Henry, las Reinas de la Oscuridad seguramente no tardarían en comenzar a buscarlos… August estaba recostado en la cama, tratando de pensar en una solución al problema que enfrentaban, la idea de volver a ser víctima de las insinuaciones de Cruella o las torturas de Gold no le era para nada agradables, no sabía a cuál le temía más...

-No crees que sospecharan de ti cuando encuentren a Cruella desmayada y ni un rastro de nosotros?-pregunto August con ironía desde la cama al ver a Regina entrar a la habitación, sintiendo escalofríos ante la idea de las muchas torturas que podrían hacerle.

-Hubieras preferido que te dejara en manos de Cruella?-pregunto Regina arqueando una ceja y dejando sobre el buro que tenía al lado de su cama la hoja del libro con el dibujo de la puerta.

-Solo digo que nos mataran cuando nos atrapen-dijo August con un gesto de resignación, Regina rodo los ojos y lo miro con arrogancia, tomando asiento en la cama-Gracias por salvarme-sonrió August sinceramente al ver a Regina, quien no se molestó en dirigirle la mirada.

-Has sido de ayuda-se limitó a decir Regina encogiéndose de hombros, August rio por lo bajo y la miro con un gesto de suspicacia.

-Cambiaste, eso es bueno-dijo August incorporándose en la cama y acercándose a donde estaba Regina sentada-Lo note cuando abrazaste a Henry, esa sonrisa era de las más sinceras que he visto, es bueno verte así-dijo August encogiéndose de hombros al mirar a Regina, quien arqueando una ceja lo miro con burla.

-Quizá, pero lo que es verdad es que entre más trato de ser buena más infeliz me siento-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa de resignación, August torció el gesto y la miro a los ojos, acomodándose y sentándose al lado de ella.

-Los finales felices son difíciles de conseguir, incluso cuando se supone que eres un héroe-musito August sonriendo con nostalgia al mirarla, Regina lo miro a los ojos y asintió en silencio, conocía bastante bien su historia, el héroe que no se había comportado como tal.

-Quizá por eso es más fácil seguir el camino del mal-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas y suspirando, August sonrió levemente, para él era más sencillo comprenderla, el mismo había preferido el camino fácil y olvidarse de ser un buen guía, a veces creía que si no fuera por aquel terrible dolor en la pierna que le aviso que la maldición se había roto nunca habría elegido regresar.

-La Reina Malvada es una mujer imponente muy respetada, pero creo que me gusta más esta Regina, se ve más hermosa cuando sonríe y eso es digno de ver-sonrió August reconfortándola con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, Regina rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

-Cruella tenía razón-rio Regina con burla, August arqueo una ceja-Eres más agradable de carne y hueso que de madera-ironizo Regina con un gesto de broma, August rio levemente, sin darse cuenta ambos habían quedado muy juntos, sus manos casi se rozaban y si se movían casi podrían apoyarse en el hombro del otro.

-Al lado de ti nadie podría ser de madera-rio August por lo bajo, provocando que Regina también riera-A estas alturas ya deben estar buscándonos-dijo August frunciendo el ceño, Regina asintió.

-Esperemos que esa página nos salve-dijo Regina señalando la página en su buro-Tendrás que cooperar, August, no dejare que te maten pero tampoco podre ser muy obvia-dijo Regina rodando los ojos con fastidio, August asintió sin más remedio.

-Tú también corres peligro, incluso más que yo-dijo August frunciendo el ceño, Regina no demostró emoción alguna ante sus palabras.

-Yo sigo siendo la Reina Malvada, puedo defenderme, además Maléfica no me matara, quizá lo deseara pero tengo la esperanza de que no lo haga-siseo Regina con un gesto de frustración y descontento, dejándose caer sobre el colchón de su cama, August permaneció sentado.

-Encontraras tu final feliz, incluso si no encontramos al autor, te lo mereces-dijo August sonriéndole cálidamente, Regina se limitó a fijar su mirada en el techo, torciendo el gesto al sentir como August también se tiraba sobre el colchón al lado de ella.

-Tu que sabes si me lo merezco o no?-pregunto Regina torciendo el gesto, Augusto suspiro.

-Solo digo lo que he visto, has cambiado mucho, nos has salvado a todos en Storybrooke más de una vez-dijo August fijando su mirada en la alcaldesa y sonriéndole, llevando su mano hasta la de Regina, quien rodo los ojos al sentir esa muestra de complicidad, iba a quejarse pero cuando se giró noto que August estaba más cerca de ella de lo que creía, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella y su rostro a escasos milímetros-Creo que te has ganado que el Reina Malvada quede solo en Reina-sonrió August dándole un ligero apretón a su mano, Regina rio por lo bajo con evidente sarcasmo, rodo los ojos y cuando estaba lista para replicar sintió los labios de August sobre los suyos ahogando cualquier queja o replica, tomándola por sorpresa y totalmente desprevenida...Regina quiso alejarse de el pero no pudo, el calor de las manos de August recorriendo su cintura la hizo sentir bien, extrañamente bien, no se detuvo a pensar si era la unión de dos personas solitarias o el sentimiento de estar perdidos por tanto tiempo lo que los había llevado a besarse de aquella manera, ninguno tenía ataduras en esos momentos…Ninguno había digo totalmente feliz durante su vida, los dos habían estado perdidos durante mucho tiempo pero en esos momentos parecían complementarse, sus besos eran cálidos y suaves alternando con mordidas suaves que hacían intensificar esos besos, hasta que sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a despojarse de sus prendas de ropa con prisa, August deslizaba sus manos con rapidez por la piel de Regina con suavidad y Regina llevaba sus manos al cabello de August para profundizar los besos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban bajo las sabanas de la cama de la habitación de la alcaldesa…

* * *

Regina y August se olvidaron de todo por un momento, por un momento en el que no importaba la búsqueda de autores o las Reinas de la Oscuridad acechándolos, el sentimiento de soledad que los había embargado por tanto tiempo se había esfumado en esos instantes entre besos, caricias y arañazos que Regina había dejado en la espalda desnuda de August, quien disfrutaba el morder el labio inferior de la morena con una discreta sonrisa de picardía…El momento era un desborde de pasión…Uno que fue interrumpido bruscamente cuando la puerta de la habitación se estrelló contra la pared al abrirse, dejando ver tres rostros que reflejaban toda la incredulidad que se podía transmitir…Regina y August detuvieron sus besos y caricias en ese momento, sus miradas se centraron en el umbral de la puerta, donde Gold tenía un gesto de sorpresa, Maléfica miraba la escena con un gesto de desconcierto y Cruella observaba todo con la mandíbula desencajada….

-Se podrían haber tomado la molestia de tocar la puerta por lo menos-siseo Regina con molestia al ver a los intrusos, después de compartir una mirada cómplice con August, la morena se cubrió lo más que pudo con las sabanas.

-Esperaba más de ti, querida, sinceramente tenía la esperanza de que tanto tiempo compartido con los héroes no te hubiera intoxicado-siseo Maléfica mirándola amenazadoramente, Regina sonrió con total descaro, antes de ser envuelta por una nube de humo morada que al disolverse la dejo ver impecablemente vestida y arreglada.

-Y quien les ha dicho que los he traicionado?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de falsa indignación, Gold la miraba matadoramente al igual que Cruella y Maléfica, Regina no tuvo reparos en levantarse de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana.

-Atacaste a Cruella para escapar, ahora veo por qué-siseo Gold de mala gana, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a Cruella y después a August, quien ya se había incorporado y comenzado a vestir rápidamente.

-No es lo que creen, queridos, solo quería divertirme un rato y de paso ayudar a la causa-rio Regina con un descaro que más convincente, dando una mirada maliciosa a August, para después acercarse al buro y tomar la página del libro-Me lo pueden agradecer después-sonrió Regina con satisfacción y arrogancia al ver las miradas de los villanos centrarse en la página del libro, August ya estaba vestido y quería acercarse a Regina, pero la fugaz mirada de advertencia que ella le dio le basto para permanecer en su sitio.

-Esta es la puerta del autor?-pregunto Cruella a Regina con duda, la Reina Malvada asintió sin más, Gold y Maléfica arquearon las cejas y sonrieron con maldad.

-Así es, querida, he tenido que utilizar métodos distintos a sus torturas para sacarle la información a nuestro rehén, como verán…Ha sido más productivo-rio Regina con un gesto de cinismo, ganándose una mirada de fastidio de Cruella-Pueden regresarlo a la cabaña antes de que los dos idiotas lo descubran, yo he hecho mi parte-dijo Regina con desdén y arrogancia, señalando despectivamente a August, quien al ver la mirada de Regina comprendió lo que tramaba, quizá lo llevarían de vuelta como rehén pero esta vez no tendría temor alguno, esta vez sabía que la Reina Malvada estaba junto a él, y eso le bastaba para tener fe en que saldrían de ese enredo con sus vidas intactas…Quizá la búsqueda del final feliz de Regina fuera en otra dirección que no era precisamente la del autor…Quizá August podría ayudarla más de lo que se había pensado en un inicio…


End file.
